


Kiss in the Rain

by caramelcat



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelcat/pseuds/caramelcat
Summary: " Michael cupped his cheeks, fingers grazing his jawline. He could feel the rain droplets running down Jeremy’s neck and jaw, and he was suddenly reminded that he was standing in a dirty, dark alleyway as rain fell all around them. "





	Kiss in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> ajsjdjsn this is literally jst a rlly short writing based off tht spider-man au drawing by gayradwhitedad !!! Srry its so short lmao but i hope u like it anyway !
> 
> http://gayradwhitedad.tumblr.com/post/160862615638/slaygoldponyboy-and-i-were-talkin-bout-a-boyf
> 
> my tumblr is fightown !

An overcast marked the sky, the air heavy with upcoming rain. People were scrambling to get home or to their destination before it started.

Michael, however, was currently standing in an alleyway, trash littered at his feet. He wasn’t focused on that or the rain that had begun to fall, though. All he could focus on was the person hanging upside down in front of him, red and blue costume bright among the darkness.

He knew it was Jeremy behind that mask, but Jeremy didn’t know that, and he didn't want to out him before he was ready to tell him.

“Spider-Man, how can I ever repay you for what you’ve done for me?” Michael said, somewhat jokingly.

Jeremy — _Spider-Man_ — just shrugged his shoulders. At least Jeremy was smart enough not to talk or try to make his voice sound different because he knew that Michael would know that it was him in an instance.

Michael smiled slightly, looked off to the side, and said in a put-off tone, “Well, I have an idea.”

Before Jeremy could make any sort of response, Michael was reaching for the edge of his mask. He gripped it lightly and asked, “Do you trust me?”

Spider-Man nodded immediately. Michael felt a warmth in his chest at that.

He pulled at the mask, slowly removing it and exposing smooth, wet skin. He reached his chin and hesitated for a second before finally pulling it past his lips and stopping there. He could feel that was Jeremy was tense, unsure.

Michael cupped his cheeks, fingers grazing his jawline. He could feel the rain droplets running down Jeremy’s neck and jaw, and he was suddenly reminded that he was standing in a dirty, dark alleyway as rain fell all around them.

Michael couldn’t get distracted now, though, just as he was about to do as he said he would — repay Spider-Man.

He leaned forward and stopped a centimeter away from touching Jeremy’s lips with his own. It was Jeremy who closed the distance between them.

It was wet and awkward, Michael’s nose was bumping Jeremy’s chin and he didn’t exactly know how to kiss someone upside down. He guessed neither did Jeremy. It was still perfect, though, and Michael was about to deepen the kiss before Jeremy suddenly pulled away.

“It — It’s not... I can’t!” Jeremy yelled over the pounding of the rain.

Jeremy pulled himself up and onto the side of the building before scaling up it and over the edge, disappearing from sight.

“Wait, Jeremy! _Jeremy_!” Michael yelled, but it was over the pounding of his own heart instead of the rain.


End file.
